Safe, Here With You
by Queen-Of-The-SuperNatural
Summary: "You don't need to hold anything in... Every rose has their thorns." But...But I... I'm strong... I can't cry. I never do. I especially can't in front of you. But you're right. Every rose has their thorns... So what? "I can pluck them away." ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys! This took, like, 2 to 3 hours to write. I hope you enjoy yourself. **

**I wrote this story out of pure boredom and I don't know if this is good or not.**

**I'm going to bed now, seeing it's 2:12 A.M.**

* * *

_**GUYS** are like **STARS**._

_There are **MILLIONS** of them._

_**BUT** only **ONE** can make you **DREAMS** come **TRUE**._

_It's the star that **FALLS** for **YOU**._

-unknown author-

* * *

It was night. The wind was blowing and the crickets were chirping. The radiant light of the full moon was glowing up Domino city quite beautifully.

The Rose, a girl with short burgundy hair, was sitting by the windowsill. Thought's were flowing through her mind.

_I am strong. Everyone sees me that way._

The Rose turned as she heard a noise.

_I can't help but stare at you. I can't help but return your genuinely concerned smile._

_I don't know why, but something attracts you and I. Like a magnetic force is acting upon us._

_Am I okay, you ask? Oh, My Star, you have no idea. _

_You don't know of the pain I felt days ago. Remember? When I realized __**he**_ _didn't really care for me?_

_But, of course I can't tell you this, instead I go and say I'm fine. I wish I had the courage. I yearn to let my tears fall from my eyes. I wish to cry into your arms as you hold me. I want to be known. I want to know I'm needed, loved, cared for. _

_I felt used. _

_Yet, after all that heartless bastard did to me. You stay by my side._

_I don't care if I barely know you. You saved me. You saved me from living the rest of my life in the dark. You kept me from never knowing what would happen if I stayed with him. Thank you._

_Am I sure, you ask? No. I'm nowhere near sure. I don't know whether I should just go with this feeling my heart has given me, or go with what I've always known. _

_To be alone._

_Yes, I am sure. I tell him instead. He doesn't give up, not like I expected him to anyway. He walks closer to me and looks straight into my eyes._

"No you're not."

_You say that as if you've known me forever. In truth, I've just met you. Yet, you can read me like an open book. How do you do it? How do you do what others have tried to do but never have achieved?_

_How are you breaking down my walls?_

_I tell you that I am. You don't buy it._

"Is it... you know who?"

_You can say his name. It won't hurt. Much. I've already given in to the fact that you want to help me. I just can't believe it. Who would help a witch?_

_I stay silent, probably confirming your suspicions. _

"It's okay, you know."

_You say it as if everything really is okay. You say that like it's true. You're eyes show sincerity and concern. What's okay?_

"You don't need to hold anything in... Every rose has their thorns."

_But...But I... I'm strong... _

_I can't cry. I never do. I especially can't in front of you._

_But you're right. Every rose has their thorns... So what?_

"I can pluck them away."

_That is all it took. I fell into your arms and cried. You put your arms around me and let my cry into your shoulder. You are holding me in your arms, cradling my like a helpless child. I silently thank you for being so helpful. You pull my closer to you - if possible._

"You're welcome."

_You whisper this softly into my ear. It is as if you read my thoughts. I curve my lips into a small smile. I never felt such warmth in my life. No one ever held me._

_When I was little my parents saw me as a monster, not an ordinary little girl. They ignored me and didn't care when I left the house - when I left their lives._

_My family didn't care about me. I was not loved. I was not cared about._

_As I grew up and went to school, people called me several things, said many mean things:_

_'WITCH!'_

_'FREAK!'_

_'LOSER!'_

_'EWW!'_

_'Do you see her hair? Like, what's up with that?'_

_'I bet she has no friends and never will have any.'_

_'I'm sorry miss, but I believe your Halloween mask is still on.'_

_'HAHAHAHA!'_

_'Let her die in hell.'_

_'She's not normal. I bet she does witchcraft!'_

_'OMG! RUN! She'll put a spell on you!'_

_All I ever knew was pain._

_I was judged, made fun of, and hurt._

_When Divine offered me a place to live. A place that I would fit in. A place that held people like me. I could not refuse the offer._

_I believed people deserved pain. I believed I had to give them just that. Then you came into the picture. _

_You know what? You have changed my life for the better._

_My tears lighten as you gently rub my back. I look into your cobalt eyes, pulling back a bit. You bring your hand up to my face and wipe away the remaining tears._

"I will never hurt you like that. I could never hurt you more. You hurt enough as it is."

_My tears are by now dried and now I'm just thinking about how you changed me for the better. I'm glad Sayer is out of my life, now. I'm glad I finally found a group of people who except me for me and nothing else. _

_I no longer feel pain._

_I no longer enjoy the sounds of screams._

_I am no longer used._

_I am safe in the arms of my savior._

"Akiza, you know that right?"

_I nod, content in the position we are in. A bond was formed that night. A bond that will last forever in the heart of both you and I._

_I am your rose. You are my star._

_On that day I fell in love with you._

_I felt safe, safer than I have ever felt in my entire life._

_I will never give up._

_I will not stop trying to reach this particular star._

_Because... a star has got to fall someday, somehow..._

_...Right?_

_I turn to you, Yusei, the star in question. I smile up at you and you smile back down at me._

_Right._

* * *

**REALLY hope you liked it. **

**I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**I feel that Akiza had been through a whole lot of crap in her life and needs someone to lean on. **

**I know what it feels like to be made fun of.**

**It is NOT fun.**

**-QUEENOFTHESUPERNATURAL-**


End file.
